The Black Dagger Brotherhood ― The Prince
by Solange's
Summary: Después de mucho años viviendo alejados, Assail junto a su familia vuelven a Caldwell. La vida de Esmeralda, convertida en toda una hermosa mujer, llega a una encrucijada. Aún no se sabe si pasará por la transición, pero tendrá que elegir en si vivir en la fría oscuridad de la noche o la calida luz del sol. Además de elegir entre dos hombres, que desean convertirla en su esposa.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

 _Montañas de Caldwell, Nueva York_

A veces, uno se pregunta como se puede llegar a amar a algo que todavía sigue sin existir o siquiera nacer.

Su hijo, el que estaba a punto de nacer.

Y su _shellan_ , Marisol se encontraba en el asiento del pasajero. Todo su rostro se contorsionaba por el dolor, junto con gotas de sudor que emanaba de su frente y descendían por su rostro. Trataba de controlar su respiración, para que esta estuviera más acompasada.

― ¡Resiste un poco más Marisol! Casi llegamos.

Assail había estado conduciendo durante veinte minutos, para así poder llegar a la mansión en donde vivía la Hermandad. Por mucho que odiara tener que pedirle ayuda a Wrath y a Rehvenge tenía que hacerlo, aquí estaba en juego la vida de su Marisol, y la de su hija. Hacía apenas nueve meses se habían enterado que estaba embarazada. En un comienzo no podían creerlo, los mestizos eran muy raros y aún cuando una humana quedara embarazada no era seguro que ellas también sobrevivieran al alumbramiento.

Aún así y sin importar los riesgos su Marisol quería seguir con el embarazo, aún cuando Assail le advirtiera que podría ser demasiado peligroso.

A él no le importaba no tener hijos, ya que la tenía a ella.

Pero la mujer no dio su brazo a torcer, ella quería tener al bebé y seguir con el embarazo. El motivo de su obstinación lo sabían tanto él como ella, los humanos no tienen la misma expectativa de vida de los vampiros, y ella sabía que su tiempo con él aunque fuera hermoso estaba más que contado. Y cuando ese día llegara Marisol quería que él tuviera a alguien a quien amar, que le recordara a ella y los momentos que pasaron juntos; que no se derrumbara en la depresión después de su muerte como cualquier macho emparejado lo haría.

Estaban llegando al complejo, Assail podía ver las grandes paredes de metal sólido que protegía no sólo la estructura sino también a sus habitantes que vivían entre sus paredes. Sus primos se habían quedado en casa para cuidar de la _granhmen_ de Sola y mantenerlos al tanto de la situación.

Tuvieron que pasar por tantas puertas que parecían no tener fin. Habiendo llegado al final se sentía aliviado que la sanadora ya los estuviera esperando afuera con una camilla y al lado a su enfermera, junto con dos hermanos.

Al momento de llegar al centro estacionó su auto justo en frente de ellas, salió disparado siquiera antes de apagar el motor dirigiéndose al otro lado del vehículo para tomar a Sola de su asiento y colocarla sobre la camilla.

― Ha estado teniendo contracciones cada cinco minutos ― se escuchó decir.

― Bien, hay que llevarla dentro.

― Espera grandulón ― una mano lo detuvo de seguir a la sanadora y a Sol dentro la mansión.

Lo primero que hizo fue mostrarle los colmillos a quien fuera que intentará entrometerse entre él y su hembra. Sus ojos resplandecientes se encontraron con los de el hermano Rhage y Zsadist.

― Tranquilo, solo queremos que nos des tus armas.

― No traigo… ― dijo para poder seguir hacia la puerta de ingreso.

― Aún así debemos revisar, solo nos tomará unos segundos.

Assail estaba más que cabreado por hacerle perder el tiempo, mientras esos idiotas le hacían perder el tiempo revisionando su ropa veía como su Marisol desaparecía del gran salón para ir a la clínica de la Hermandad.

No tenía tiempo que perder debía…

No podía moverse al seguir siendo inspeccionado por los hermanos, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para que le dejaran pasar. Se quitó de encima los hombros la gran gabardina Gucci. Seguido de sus caros mocasines de piel, y justo cuando estaba a punto de quitarse su camisa de seda Rhage lo paró en seco.

― Frena, ¿qué crees qué haces?

― Es para que me dejen pasar idiota y, para que vean que no tengo ninguna arma.

― Está bien, solo vuelve a ponerte la ropa quieres.

― Ya sabes por dónde ir.

― Sí.

Pasó por un incontables número de puertas para poder llegar en frente de la sala en donde se encontraba su Marisol. Podía oírla gritar de dolor, dolor que él hubiera querido poder disipar y aliviar a su _shellan_ de su sufrimiento.

Nadie decía o le avisaba nada del estado de Marisol o del bebé, había pasado horas en las cuales Assail no pudo quedarse tranquilo, caminaba por toda la sala de espera yendo y viniendo de un lado para el otro. Un poco más y casi hace un hueco en el mismo piso.

A primeras horas de la noche del día siguiente Ehlena salió de la sala de operaciones con un bebé en brazos, el cual no dejaba de llorar.

― Es una niña ― dijo, mostrando a la pequeña a los presentes. Todos pudieron ver a la niña envuelta en una manta blanca de la enfermería, con manchas rojas y marrones por toda esta, manchas causadas por el aún líquido amniótico que cubría el cuerpo de la recién nacida.

La enfermera le brindó la pequeña a Assail. El vampiro la sostuvo, sostuvo a la pequeña forma de vida entre sus grandes y fuertes brazos cubiertos por la gabardina de cuero que este llevaba encima de él. Él pudo verla, era simplemente perfecta, pudo ver que había heredado el cabello castaño oscuro de su madre; sus facciones en cambio, aún no podían distinguirse por completo, pero cualquiera que la viera podría deducir que se convertiría en una gran belleza, aún dentro de la raza de los vampiros.

Lo más extraño fue que apenas la tuvo entre sus brazos la bebé dejó de llorar ― como si supiera que estuviera en los brazos de su padre ― aunque aún no hubiera abierto los ojos. Estaba tan absorto en ella que todo a su alrededor desapareció.

― Necesitamos lavarla ― escuchó decir Assail.

No sabía si a quien le estaban hablando era a él. Pero obtuvo su respuesta en cuanto unas manos intentaron tomar a su hija para seguramente llevarsela, pero él no lo permitiría. Su primer instinto como padre fue abrir la boca y mostrar los colmillos, mientras al mismo tiempo un rugido emanaba de su garganta en modo de advertencia hacia todos los presentes, para que supieran lo que les esperaba si intentaban acercarse a ella o siquiera pensaran en arrebatarle a su hija de su lado.

Ehlena apenas lo escuchó retrocedió inmediatamente, pero no fue muy lejos, a una distancia seguro intentó hablar con Assail.

― No le haremos nada. Solo queremos lavarla para que pueda estar limpia. Inmediatamente después se las entregaremos a ti y a Sola ― hablaba tratando de adoptar un tono seguro pero al mismo tiempo prudente, para que el vampiro le permitiera tomar a la bebé.

― ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Este respondió con un movimiento de la cabeza, asintiendo a la petición hechale por la enfermera.

La mujer se acercó a él haciendo que notara su presencia y que sintiera que sus intenciones no eran malas, Ehlena tomó a la niña de los brazos de Assail; con todos los luchadores listos a entrar en acción por si este se volvía violento con la hembra, aunque algo les decía que eso no sería necesario. Apenas Ehlena tuvo a la niña se la llevó, desapareciendo detrás de unas puertas que daban a otra habitación, ni bien hubo el cambio la bebé volvió a llorar, como si no quisiera que la apartaran de él. El llanto era tan desgarrador para Assail que quiso tomarla de nuevo, pero no lo hizo, y la dejó ir con ella.

Al haberse cerrado las puertas su mente se concentró en una sola cosa, Marisol. Nadie le había dicho nada sobre su Marisol, la sanadora aún no había salido y eso lo estaba inquietando.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que Jane saliera y le informara que ocurría con su _shellan_ , la espera simplemente lo estaba matando con cada minuto sin información de su Marisol.

― ¿Qué pasa con Marisol?

La sanadora no le contestó, simplemente se limitó a mirarlo con un aura compasiva.

Assail al entender la indirecta se precipitó en el interior de la sala, y vio con horror la escena ante él. Había sangre, mucha sangre, en el piso, en la manta, sobre ella. No era normal, para nada normal que una persona perdiera tanta sangre, menos en un parto. La escena era simplemente perturbadora para él, jamás se le quitaría esa imagen de la cabeza. Su Marisol con la espalda encima de esa camilla, con los restos de sudor y sangre por el gran esfuerzo que hizo.

Sola lo sintió, apenas entró sintió su presencia y pudo verlo, volteó su rostro hacía la entrada lo vió, parecía como él hubiera envejecido cien años, sus facciones siempre tan hermosas y aristocráticas ahora no parecían de él, sus ojos y pómulos estaban hundidos ― muy seguramente por la falta de sueño de los últimos meses por estar cuidandola ― sin embargo, aún con todo eso pudo ver en sus ojos un brillo especial, uno que nunca había podido presenciar con anterioridad.

Lo llamó por su nombre, tendiendole la mano para que fuera hasta ella.

― Assail…

Assail pudo notar que a ella se le fatigaba el poder hablar, estaba demasiado cansada y agotada por la pérdida de sangre. El parto había sido muy complicado, aún más para ella al ser una humana.

― Dime, dime mi amor.

― Su nombre… Es…meralda.

― Tranquila, ella estará aquí en breves momentos, y podrás verla y llamarla por ti misma.

No podía retener las lágrimas, aunque no lo quisiera admitir sabía que esos podrían ser los últimos momentos con su amada _shellan_ , nadie podía sobrevivir con una pérdida tan masiva de sangre.

Ella solo atinó a dedicarle una sonrisa, para después desvanecerse. Y él solo pudo llamar su nombre, para que ella despertara de un sueño perpetuo.

― Marisol…

― ¡Marisol!

― ¡MARISOL!

El desgarrante grito del macho emparejado pudo escucharse por todo el complejo de la Hermandad, sino hasta toda Caldwell.


	2. Aviso Importante

**Aviso Importante**

* * *

Hola chicos tengo un aviso importante, tuve que retirar la historia ya que va en contra de las reglas de la página de , no había leído por completo el reglamento en donde hay una lisa de autores los cuales le piden a la página web de abstenerse de publicar fanfiction de sus obras, entre ellas la fantástica J.R. Ward. Por tal motivo he tenido que borrar la historia.

Sin embargo, la pueden encontrar en Wattpad en el siguiente enlace; user/Solange_1995, en donde se encuentran publicadas las mismas historias de mi perfil en .

Y para terminar quisiera disculparme por haber publicado esta historia y no haber leído debidamente el reglamento de la página web.

Eso sería todo,

Saludos.


End file.
